Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Tightrope Lovers
Summary: A mysterious journal with unknown background. In it is the key to gaining the upper hand against the strigoi. A warrior with the best of both dhampir and moroi. The only problem is that the warrior has to be born from a couple consisting of a spirit user and a shadow kissed. What does this have to do with Rose and Adrian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I do not own anything... Yep, sad but true.

* * *

"Mice are nasty little things..." The priest mumbled as he slowly climbed the stair to the attic, trying to keep his mind off of his knees that were creaking more than the old wooden steps.

Lately he would hear bumps and thumps that came from over his head in the attic. After hearing it for the third or fourth time he finally came to terms that it was not a simple wind. His attic had mice that was all there was to it. Plain and simple. While he wasn't the biggest fan of climbing creaky stairs, he refused to let the old books and articles fend for themselves when there were mice running amok up there with them. Plus, it was impossible to replace any damaged books.

Coming to the last step he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Neither locked nor closed. Which was exactly how he left it the last time he was up here. Someone had been up here recently. Immediately he thew up his guard. Whether it was something dangerous or just a sneaky pair of students, someone was getting in trouble. Pushing the door open he scanned the room from the doorway.

"Empty..." The sound of his voice cut through the silence of the room.

Stepping into the room he noticed that the usually even film of dust that covered the entire room had been disturbed. Multiple shoe prints littered the floor some large some small. Small fingerprints rested on a table or two. A boy and a girl had been in the attic.

"Not mice," he grumbled a frown marring his face,"just sneaky students."

Making up his mind to find a better way to lock out the supernatural student body, he turned to the door but didn't get very far before something caught his eye. Sticking out like a sore thumb in a mass of worn brown leather and and yellowed papers was a book that shown like a red beacon.

Reaching up to the shelf he picked up the book sending galaxies of dust into the air. Wiping the rest of it off, the priest could tell it had been there for at least a couple of years just by the buildup of dust on the cover.

On the outside of the book was an intricate embossed 'A' on the leather cover. Opening the book up what met the priest was a message scrawled in delicate black ink.

Dearest Ava,

I hope this journal gives you comfort and a place to keepsake the thoughts closest to your heart when it all becomes too much to bear.

Your Beloved Husband,

Luca

Closing the cover, the priest then tucked the journal under his arm and headed to the door.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to look.."

* * *

Hours later the priest looked unseeingly at the wall in front of him. The journal rested on the desk in front of him, already read from the first entry to the last. Thoughts swirled madly through his head making it impossible to organize them all at once.

_'If what that journal says is true..'_

_'That poor family!'_

_'How can this be possible'_

_'This could change everything as we know it!'_

Gathering up the journal in his hand as if it were something delicate, the priest rushed to the door.

_'The Headmiss- No! The __**Queen **__had to hear about this!'_

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

* * *

Bet you can guess which two sneaky students have been sneaking into the attic. ;) Lol!

Anyway! This is my first story please be kind! R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I do not own anything... Yep, sad but true.

* * *

_**Dearest Journal,**_

_**This is my very first time writing in you and I can already feel myself calm. My darling Luca knows me so well. So well if fact that he sometimes laughs and says he hears my thoughts before I even do. Hopefully having him always is there in the back of my head watching and because having you also in my possession I will be safe. From others and myself.**_

_**-Ava**_

* * *

Silence ruled the room. The only sound in the room was the priest's irregular breathing. He nervously wiped the sweat from his brow. Raising his eyes, he looked around. The queen sat at the head of the table, her face was impassive as if she had not heard the news at all. Eleven nobles sat on either side of the table. Each one of them was a representative of their respective family the only family missing was the Dragomir family. The emotions at the table ranged from hope to annoyance.

One of the council members, with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes, spoke up. His tone made the temperature drop a few degrees due to its iciness.

"So you came all the way from the academy, Priest? To tell us some silly make believe fairy tale?"

"I-its not! I'm sure of it. The spirit element has recently come back into the light. What makes you think that this couldn't happen? This could be a chance to finally gain the upper hand. I-I mean, can you imagine?! A world where strigoi are few and we would no longer live in fear!"

Scoffs and chuckles could be heard throughout the room.

An older male at the opposite end of the table casually drawled out in an amused way.

"It seems you have been inhaling too much dust from your nose bring in those scriptures, dear priest. Why else would you come here and tell us this? If this is even true, how would we even go about making this...child?

"The couple in this journal! The woman was a spirit user a-and her husband was shadow-kissed and bound to her! This child they had could withstand the sun, was strong, and had the power of a dhampir and the speed, the advanced senses, and the ability to use the spirit element. The child they had was so great because of his-"

"What makes you think she was an actual spirit user and he was bound to her? From what I've read she just sounds demented and he let her think whatever she wanted!"

One of the few people who wore a look of hope piped up.

"This spirit user in the story, she has many of the same symptoms as the Dragomir girl. The ability to heal, the sadness, the self harm! This Ava woman, she even has the self destructive tendencies, to a lesser extent, as Adrian…"

Suddenly Queen Tatiana's thoughtful expression turned sour as she turned to glare at the noble. The noble's mouth snapped shut before he made her more angry.

"I am truly sorry my queen."

There was a long pregnant pause after that. Everyone waited for the queen to do something. Whether she would send the noble out of the council meeting or continue the discussions.

"Who would these individuals be?"

Everyone's attention snapped to the queen. This was the first time she had spoken the whole meeting, her question was pointed at the priest.

"I'm sorry my queen. I am not following," a drop of sweat trickled from the priest's temple and disappeared beneath his shirt collar. "What two individuals are you talking about?"

"The individuals who would have this child. There are only two known spirit users and only one has a shadow-kissed guardian. And the last time I checked the Dragomir girl's shadow-kissed guardian is a girl herself."

"Well I…"

"Spit it out already, Priest!" The noble with the slicked blond hair snarled.

"I have a theory that the pair doesn't have to be bound together. I believe they only have to be a spirit user and the other shadow-kissed. What I'm trying to say is if shadow-kissed Rosemarie Hathaway and spirit user Adrian Ivashkov were to have a child it would be just as powerful if not more powerful than the child mentioned in the journal."

Whispers started again but this time louder than before. The whole council seemed to be deep in thought. They were all taking this seriously now.

A light sigh came from the queen which captured everyone's attention. The way her lips were pursed everyone could tell she was annoyed.

"That will be all today. Everyone you may go."

While the council and the priest filed out of the room the queen waved towards one of the nearby servants.

"Contact my great nephew Adrian. Tell him is needed here at court."

* * *

Wow things are starting to heat up!

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I do not own anything...Yep, sad but true.

* * *

**Dearest Diary,**

**Sometimes living in complete isolation from the outside world drives me mad! Whenever I ask Luca if we could move back to civilization he tells me it is better this way. Do not misunderstand, dear diary, in the absence of other people I have grown to love Luca even more than what I thought possible. But it doesn't stop me from missing my father who is my only family left. He must be so sick with worry! I haven't seen or heard from him since I ran away with Luca. Even though I miss him so, I can not contact him. If he finds me he would separate Luca and I, and marry me off to the first moroi who would have me. My heart is heavy, but one day I hope to have a family with Luca and maybe that lessen this sharp yearning I feel. Until then, you and Luca are all I have.**

**-Ava**

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we on a plane to court when it was Adrian who was summoned?"

Lissa looked up from her conversation with Christian and sighed.

"We finally made a breakthrough in our training. So when he received his summons Adrian and I came to a mutual agreement that we didn't want to wait for him to come back to keep training."

"Why is he being summoned anyway?"

"I'm not sure maybe you should ask him yourself." Lissa looked around the nearby seats. "Where is he.."

A scowl crossed Christian's face. It was obvious he didn't like the fact that Adrian and Lissa talked so much.

"Probably somewhere getting drunk."

Rose felt a mild flare of guilt through their bond and saw Lissa reach for Christian's hand and squeeze it. Even though Lissa is desperate to learn more about her powers she didn't like the fact it tended to fray her boyfriend's nerves when she was around Adrian.

Shaking off the sickly sweet thoughts that suddenly were circling through Lissa's head about Christian. Rose turned to Dimitri, who was three seats down with a western novel in hand.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?"

The moment his eyes locked with hers, her breath hitched. Even with him trying to keep her at arm's length she still couldn't help the feeling that involuntarily rose. A tiny crease in the middle of his brows was the only indicator that he was frowning.

"I haven't heard any news that would be out of the normal. Whatever has the court riled up would be kept under the wrap whatever the problem is."

At that moment Adrian made his grand entrance. Slowly walking down the aisle of the plane with a glass of amber liquid in hand, he ungracefully plopped down in the seat right beside Rose. Keeping eye contact with Rose he took a sip of alcohol then tilted it in her direction.

"Want some?" By the smirk on his face it was obvious he was playing with her.

"Only if it will help me forget who I'm sitting next to."

"Such callous words, little dhampir." He put his free hand over his heart in mock despair. "You keep this up and you might just break my heart."

"Couldn't you wait to drink after we got off the plane?"

"Why wait?" He replied with a lazy smile.

With a sigh Rose looked back at Dimitri only to find him staring at them with an unreadable expression.

"How much longer do we have in this flying tin can?"

"We only have about ten minutes left, Roza." A warm smile played on his lips as he looked at her. "One of these days you're going to have to get the hang of being patient. As a guardian it will be a big role in your life."

They stared into each others eyes for a long time saying things they wish they could say to one another but couldn't. That is, until they heard laughter from Adrian. Lissa and Christian, whose heads were bent together in deep conversation looked up and stared at him.

"Patience!" He wheezed in between laughter. "You of all people giving a lecture on the word!"

Rose quickly jumped to Dimitri's defense.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"The man can't even keep his perverted mind at bay long enough until graduation!"

Her mouth popped into an 'o' shape in her surprise. They were **so** not having this talk. Not with Lissa and Christian in the seats across from them.

"That's hilarious coming from you! Last time I checked you were the one with the nasty reputation, not Dimitri!"

Adrian shot a quick glance at Lissa and Christian who were hanging of every word that was being said before looking back at Dimitri with a taunting grin.

"It's not that hard to keep a squeaky clean reputation when there is only one person who is the subject of his 'charms'."

At that moment Dimitri looked as if he could have been carved from ice.

"You're drunk."

"Aren't I always?"

Lissa looked at Rose and Christian followed suit.

"What are they talking about?"

"I-I don't know!"

Suspicion flickered through their bond and on Lissa's face. If there was one thing she knew about her friend it was that she never hesitated.

As if right on cue the pretty flight attendant stepped out from behind the curtain.

"We'll be landing soon." She chirped. "Everyone needs to buckle up and quiet down."

As quickly as she appeared she was gone taking all of the charged energy out of the cabin. No one bothered to talk as the plane touched down on the runway.

Getting up from her seat, Rose pushed past Adrian and headed toward the exit after the door opened . Through her link she felt Lissa reaching out to her asking her to wait up.

"_Great!" _ She groaned in her mind. _"The last thing I need right now is Lissa being nosy!"_

Rose felt Lissa's arm loop with hers before being tugged in the direction where Lissa would be staying. Quickly Lissa waved goodbye to Christian over her shoulder before turning back to Rose .

"Come on, we haven't had girl time in a while!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy. Please R&R :)


End file.
